His Secrets
by cacaolatte
Summary: Midorima Shintarou, 15 tahun, masih polos dan bersih—di ambang kelulusannya menemukan rahasia bahwa selama ini Akashi Seijuurou tidak berkepribadian ganda, tapi cuma lepas-pasang soft lens saja. — midoaka (may/not contain humor)


"Akashi, ponselmu bunyi, tuh." Hayama mencelos, merasa bahwa bunyi yang menggetarkan telinganya sama sekali tak akan menghibur suasana para pemain Rakuzan yang baru saja diharuskan untuk menerima fakta bahwa mereka kalah.

Akashi—yang mata kirinya akhirnya kembali merah—mendengarkan pernyataan yang lebih mirip dengan sugesti, menarik ponselnya keluar dari saku celana.

Sebuah pesan masuk. Dari Midorima Shintarou. Ah, Akashi harus ingat untuk mengubah kontak nama seluruh pemain Rakuzan dan juga anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya.

_From: Shintarou_

_Msg: Akashi, kontak lensamu lepas ya, tadi, sewaktu bertanding dengan Seirin?_

Akashi menutup ponselnya, rapat, tenang, tapi cukup mengundang perhatian Hayama yang sedari tadi berjalan di belakangnya.

* * *

**His Secrets**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warn: OOC

* * *

Jadi sebenarnya, kejadian ini mengambil tempat ketika mereka berada di ambang kelulusan kelas tiga, sewaktu semuanya masih betah di Teikou dan belum pindah ke sekolah yang menyeret mereka masuk untuk menambah pasukan masing-masing.

Midorima Shintarou, lima belas tahun, masih polos dan saat itu di tangannya terletak sebuah dot bayi yang dipenuhi lumpur. Salahkan Kise dan Aomine yang memutuskan untuk beradu silat di tengah lumpur dan menyebabkan segenggam lumpur mengenai pakaian Midorima.

Aah, ia harus ganti seragamnya juga. Mana putih pula.

Tapi prioritasnya sekarang adalah membersihkan dot bayi itu dari sisa-sisa lumpur yang berceceran. Urusan pakaiannya nanti. Meskipun Midorima tidak ingin disuruh mencuci pakaiannya sendiri karena mengucek itu melelahkan—

—lho, Akashi?

"Akashi?" Midorima menegur, Akashi yang lagi ngaca langsung menegang. Memangnya kenapa harus sekaget itu?

Sesuatu yang bundar menggelinding mendekat kaki Midorima. Dan sebelum ia dapat melihat apa itu ke dalam penglihatannya, Akashi langsung menunduk, menghalangi pandang dengan kepalanya yang kelewat merah itu.

"Kalau kasih tahu siapa-siapa, kau akan kubunuh." Midorima merinding, hanya untuk sesaat karena ia ingat tujuannya ke sini.

Berjalan mendekati wastafel, kran air pun dinyalakannya.

Suara air bilas-membilas terdengar, tapi ketika Midorima mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat kaca, tampak Akashi sedang berdiri menatapnya balik.

"...Kenapa, Akashi? Ingin pakai wastafel juga?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menunggu?"

"Aku—" Akashi tampak kehilangan kata-kata, dan untuk sesaat Midorima pikir Akashi yang kurang tinggi itu agak mirip boneka—

—tidak, bocah yang tiba-tiba mendekatkan dirinya dan mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Midorima itu tidak pernah terlihat seperti boneka.

"Aku sudah kunci pintunya." Akashi berkata seram, entah gimana dia bisa dapat kunci untuk toilet umum pria meskipun dia bukan OB yang tadi baru saja lewat. "Berteriak saja kalau kau ingin."

"A-Akashi..." Midorima menatap ngeri, semakin mundur dan Akashi semakin maju. "A-aku belum siap..."

"Teriak saja kalau kau ingin." Akashi makin maju dan Midorima bersumpah dia tidak ingin liat seberapa bengkok postur tubuhnya ke arah wastafel saat ini. Ingat, dia harus ingat untuk tidak langsung mengangkat kepala karena nanti jidatnya akan terbentur kran.

Akashi menarik tangannya ke atas dan fokus Midorima hanya pada kelima jari yang terbentang luas itu. "Shintarou—"

"AKASHI!"

_Hap._

Tangan itu malah bergerak ke arah mulut Midorima, dan pemuda itu rasanya ingin menangis saja. Tadi katanya boleh berteriak, kenapa mulutnya malah ditutup?

"Kau katakan sepatah kata, akan kubunuh kau." Akashi berbisik, suara rendah, tepat di depan telinga Midorima padahal di situ tidak ada siapa-siapa. Lagi-lagi membuatnya bergidik.

Padahal tangan yang satu belum kemana-mana, tapi Akashi sudah menarik tubuhnya bangun. Midorima—yang ingat kalau ia akan kejedot kran air begitu bangun mendadak—bangun dengan perlahan-lahan, gerakannya luwes.

Akashi meninggalkannya begitu saja, ke samping tempat Midorima meredakan detak jantung, menatap ke arah kaca seperti posisinya semula tadi. Kali ini, bocah itu agak sedikit ngedumel.

"Harus dicuci lagi, 'kan..." Midorima yang sedang mengatur napas tentunya belum tuli meskipun jeritannya tadi begitu melengking, dipantulkan oleh kaca-kaca dan dinding-dinding yang menyaksikan dirinya tak berdaya. Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Akashi, ia kepo.

Akashi mengeluarkan sebuah tempat kecil, berbentuk dua buah lingkaran yang ada tutupnya. Yang satu dibuka, kemudian sebuah semprotan yang entah sejak kapan hinggap di pinggiran wastafel diambilnya. Air yang ada di dalamnya berpindah pada ruang kecil yang berbentuk lingkaran itu.

Ia makin kepo.

"Akashi, itu apa...?"

"_Soft lens_, katro banget, sih."

"Akashi, kau..." Midorima melihat ke arah Akashi dengan tatapan horor. "Ternyata matamu minus?"

Akashi tidak menjawab, hanya mendengus. Memasang kontak lensa itu di mata kirinya, pemuda itu mengerjap sebentar.

Kenapa Midorima tak boleh bilang kalau Akashi yang sempurna tanpa cela dan masih suci polos dan berhati malaikat itu ternyata matanya minus—

—oh.

"Jadi selama ini kau Akashi yang sama?" Midorima gondok. "Bukan bertukar tempat tapi lepas pasang _soft lens_?"

Akashi melirik tajam.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang jangan kasih tahu siapa-siapa."

"Sudah kubilang aku nggak akan kasih tahu siapa-siapa!" Midorima ingin sekali melempar dot bayi itu ke kepala Akashi supaya pinteran dikit—eh, seperti kata Akashi, ia harus tahu posisinya untuk mengatai Akashi _kurang _pintar.

Atau nggak, minimal dot itu berguna untuk menyumpal mulut Akashi yang agaknya terlalu lebar.

"Tapi aku masih nggak percaya kalau kau Akashi yang sama."

"Midorima."

Mata Midorima mengerjap kala ia dipanggil sayang.

"Shintarou, buang wajah itu jauh-jauh. Menggelikan."

Sayangnya, semua itu hanyalah imajinasi yang terlalu matang.

"Sudahlah, kalau kita berdua saja, kau bisa bicara dengan kepribadian Akashi merah." Midorima mulai modus.

"Tapi aku sedang jadi yang _emperor, your argument is invalid_." Akashi sok Inggris, Midorima sedih dengan khayalannya yang terlalu tinggi.

"Memangnya kenapa sih, kau harus sok-sokan berganti kepribadian seperti itu," Midorima mengendus, terdengar sebal ketika mengingat apa yang dilakukannya selama ini—apa yang dilakukannya dan teman-teman pelanginya selama ini tak lain dari menari di atas telapak tangan Akashi yang terbuka, "kalau disangkutpautkan dengan fakta aslinya, nggak keren banget, deh."

Akashi melotot seketika, seolah akan membunuh pemuda hijau itu dengan tatapannya sendiri.

"Jadi..."

* * *

_"Seijuurou, Papa akan jual peternakan__—__perusahaan softek—_soft lens_ kita."_

_"Katakan sekali lagi, Papa!" Akashi kecil berteriak dramatis dengan air mata berlinang-linang di lubuk mata. "APA, PAPA?"_

_"Papa akan mengganti perusahaan _soft lens_ ini dengan perusahaan Momoga. Ada yang ingin beli pabrik _soft lens_ kita." Sang Ayahanda tak kuasa melihat anaknya yang terlihat begitu rapuh._

_Seijuurou kecil... Seijuurou yang Papa sayang... Seijuurou yang selama ini selalu senang melihat berbagai model dengan kontak lensa warna-warni di kedua mata mereka..._

_"T-tapi, Pa—"_

_"Kalau Seijuurou mau, Papa bisa kasih." Tapi kalimat berikutnya membuat harapan sang putera satu-satunya itu hancur, seolah-olah hati yang remuk saja tak cukup untuk suatu keputusasaan di tengah malam sepi. "Papa cuma bisa kasih sebelah mata, karena semuanya harus dijual."_

_Jadi maksudnya Ayahanda Akashi ini ingin menarik sebelah lensa untuk anaknya sendiri sedangkan tempat itu akan dijual hanya dengan sebelahnya saja?!_

_Ganteng-ganteng licik._

_"Tapi—" Papanya bersabda lagi, Seijuurou menjerit pilu dalam hati. "Jangan ah, nanti kalau kamu pake cuma sebelah kamu jadi kayak _chunnibyou_ lagi, malu lah keluarga kita."_

_"Nggak, Pa, nggak!" Cemerlang di mata Seijuuro tak akan pernah sirna lagi, tidak dengan keputusan Papa yang akan memberikan anaknya itu kontak lensa—meski cuma sebelah mata. "Kasih Seijuurou aja, pokoknya aku janji nggak akan membuat keluarga kita malu!"_

_Malam itu Akashi Seijuurou mendapat kontak lensa yang diinginkannya, cemerlang dengan oranyenya dan gemerlap dengan kuningnya. Malam itu juga Akashi Seijuurou merencanakan semuanya matang akan kapan dan dimana serta bagaimana ia akan memakai kontak lensa itu, secara tak langsung merancang debut Akashi Seijuurou yang kedua._

_Yah, untuk first appearance memang paling susah, sih. Ia harus cepat-cepat memakai kontak lensa itu di tengah lapangan pas main basket. Semoga saja matanya nggak kecolok._

* * *

Sumpah, Midorima kicep. Dia nggak tahu harus ketawa atau nangis.

Akashi kok, ternyata senista ini.

"Apa, mau ketawa? Bilang aku sebenarnya malah mirip _chunni_?" Nada Akashi mengiris layaknya pisau tajam yang siap berlari ke arah bidikannya. Midorima mendengus, menggelengkan kepalanya. Seolah tak cukup, tangannya ikut menggeleng.

Menahan tawa ternyata jauh lebih susah dari yang ia bayangkan, meskipun ia bukanlah orang yang ekspresif.

"Kalau lo sampai sebarin ini ke semua orang, lo bakal gue bunuh." Akashi yang dulu juga mendapat pendidikan khusus dari geng motor memamerkan keahliannya. Midorima menggeleng, lagi.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya pada siapapun juga, kok." Midorima yang masih waras hanya menggeleng.

Pantas saja rasanya perusahaan keluarga Akashi makin naik sejak ia naik ke kelas dua.

Jadi semua ini sudah direncanakan begitu lama...?

Omong-omong soal Momoga.

"Jadi kau yang nyogok Murasakibara supaya dia beli?" Midorima mengingat bagaimana bungkusan makanan dengan warna ngejreng itu tak pernah absen dari genggaman teman mereka yang kelewatan tingginya.

"Kau pikir aku ini serendah apa!" Akashi berteriak ngilu, tak menyangka teman sepermainannya menganggapnya demikian. Mengembalikan pita suaranya yang menciut, silabel berikutnya dimulai setelah deheman kecil. "Tentu saja tidak, ia punya hormon yang membuatnya tak bisa berhenti memakan Momoga."

Di nadanya kali ini, Akashi terdengar bangga.

Sunyi untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku mengerti," suara Midorima yang mendadak _ikemen_ menarik perhatian bocah itu, membuatnya memandang si hijau dengan tatapan tak mengerti. "Aku akan menjaga rahasiamu."

Itu adalah sumpah semati sehidup yang dibuat Midorima Shintarou atas dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Eh, Akashi itu ada dua, lho. Kau hati-hati saja." Midorima membalik tubuh meskipun teriakan yang memekakkan telinga itu terdengar—tak lain dari Kagami Taiga yang baru saja memecah kantung air mata Kise karena berhasil menghantam Kaijou barusan, dan kini ia ditelan rasa penasaran karena pemain Shuutoku yang main gantung kalimat saja.

Midorima pikir Kuroko yang akan menjelaskan apa yang dimaksudkannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?

Lagipula yang beredar adalah apa yang diketahui oleh masyarakat, bukan apa yang menjadi fakta sesungguhnya.

Midorima berlalu pergi dengan Takao yang menganggap hal itu adalah lelucon—atau menganggap arti sesungguhnya adalah kepribadian ganda Akashi yang dianggap benar-benar ada.

Mulai saat itu terdengar bahwa Akashi Seijuurou punya dua kepribadian.

'Akashi ada dua.'

Wah, Midorima bangga sekali dengan deklarasinya.

.

.

"Woaah, lihat lihat!" Hayama berisik sendiri, ponsel merah itu berada di tangannya. Mereka berdiri di taman, agak jauh dari toilet pria dimana Akashi masuk baru saja. "Nama kita sudah diganti!"

Mibuchi nyelip meskipun tak ada celah untuk badannya yang tinggi, mengeksaminasi apa yang membuat Hayama heboh. "Reo-_nee_, namamu jadi Mibuchi Reo, bukan Reo saja!"

"Sei-_chan_ hebat sekali, seperti biasa." Mibuchi mulai _fanboying _lagi dengan dirinya yang mengagumi kecepatan adik kelasnya itu bahkan dalam mengubah kontak nama kawan-kawannya.

"Bahkan semua sudah digantinya..." Hayama sibuk nge_scroll_ daftar kontak di ponsel Akashi, Mayuzumi yang biasa jual mahal ikutan kepo juga.

"Kise Ryouta... Aomine Daiki... Momoi Satsuki... Murasakibara Atsushi... Kuroko Tetsuya—eh?" Hayama mengerutkan kening, jarinya berhenti bergerak.

Ada satu nama yang terlihat aneh di daftar kontak ini...

_Wortel Hijau Siap Rebus._

"Ini... siapa?" Mibuchi berkata dan semuanya hening. _Folder_-nya sih, Kiseki no Sedai. Memangnya ada pemain aneh yang mukanya mirip wortel—

"Eh, tidak mungkin 'kan, si hijau itu—"

Semakin kepo, mereka sampai membongkar pesan masuk dan keluar yang ada di ponsel Sei-_chan_ tercinta. Dan yang terbaru adalah...

"Hah, masa Akashi pakai _soft le_—"

"Kotarou, sedang apa?"

Hayama bersumpah kalau Akashi _memang_ berkepribadian dua.

.

.

Takao membongkar ponsel Midorima, si empunya sedang makan bubur kacang merah.

"Shin-_chan_, Akashi pakai _soft lens_?"

Bubur kacang merah itu nyembur ke atas kepala Takao dibarengi dengan Midorima yang teriak ngasal, "IYA TADI LEPAS MAKANYA DIA KALAH BEGITU SAJA. MINUS-NYA DUA LEBIH, LHO."

.

.

**End**

* * *

a/n: RIP saya nggak bisa buat humor dan tadi pas ngetik ada yang nggak ke-save dan harus ulang lagi. *gross sobbing*

p.s. MidoAka di Teikou!Arc itu unyu.

**[05.04.15]**


End file.
